The Pureblood & The Demigoddess
by JediGirl95
Summary: The Marauders have their small world shaken up when they find their female members have been hiding a huge secret from them about their mysterious Greek heritage that the professors and some random visitors from "camp half-blood" that Annabelle & Anastasia often vanish to during holiday breaks seem to know all about... what if a child of war was BFF's with a child of the sea?
1. Chapter 1 - Anastasia Mikaelson

The Pureblood & The Demigoddess – Prologue 1

**Summertime 1995, Long Island –** One day in a blistering hot summer, a young woman named Elena Mikaelson was walking along the beach in bikini's, shorts and flip-flops while drinking an ice-cold soda. She had taken off her flip-flops and stood in the water.

She sighed in relief at the feeling of the cool water lapping at her toes and took a sip of her drink. "(1) χαιρετίσματα μου άρχοντας Ποσειδώνας, Ζεύς και Απόλλων" said Elena in Greek (A/N: translations at the end).

She was fluent in the language and could read & write in it too as she was terrible with English, as she was a descendant of Apollo, as her father Grayson Mikaelson was a son of Apollo. As though the three deities heard her greeting, the sun shone warmer and brighter (_not that the extra heat is needed_ thought Elena, _its already stinking hot today_), the sky was a brighter azure and the sea sparkled and a bubbly wave splashed against Elena's legs, making her laugh and slop her drink.

"Oh come on fishy! That's plain cheeky!" Elena said then broke into giggles. Then around 25 metres away from her, a mass of bubbles started forming, in the distance Elena could see the three bronze tips of Poseidon's trident, then the rest of the trident. Soon after that Poseidon himself rose out of the foam and glided over to Elena.

"(2) Έλενα, έτσι καλός να βλέπω εσείς πάλι!" he said, enveloping her in a hug, causing her to turn coca-cola red. "(3) Καλός να βλέπω πολύ απίθανος" Elena replied. Poseidon chuckled at her nickname for him. It actually kind of fit, as all the mortals that weren't clear-sighted could see was two people.

A tanned young woman with auburn hair, golden/bronze eyes and golden-brown skin in a turquoise bikini, denim shorts, white flip-flops and a bottle of soda and a small satchel on her shoulder walking with a mid-20's guy who wore a blue Hawaiian shirt (which he left open – to Elena's delight), red board shorts and black billabong flip-flops.

Poseidon currently had tanned, freckled skin, messy black hair that refused to be tamed, eyes that were blue as the sea and said to mimic the currents of the ocean depending on his mood. Right now they were a blue topaz/azure color and swirling peacefully with an occasional wave as he was in a great mood.

He also carried his celestial bronze tipped trident but the mortals only saw a fishing rod and a bucket (which they guessed carried bait and maybe a few fish). They walked for a little while then they sat down. "So Elena, how've you been?" "Not too bad, though my mother is still trying to set me up with the most awful bloke I've ever had the misfortune to meet, not counting the creeps that try to hit on me at camp" Elena replied.

"Besides I dont want to settle down with any of them as I think I'm in love with someone else, and I'm not sure how he feels about me" said Elena, who fiddled with a guitar pick which was a present from her grandfather Apollo, and it could turn into a bow and quiver of golden arrows that always returned to her whenever she shoots with them. Poseidon quirked an eyebrow curiously at the end of Elena's little speech, as he knew how annoying her mom could be.

She had even tried setting him up with a – for lack of a better description – OTT Barbie doll. He grimaced at the memory, not one of his better moments on earth, though Aphrodite had to tease him about it back on Olympus – Poseidon suspected it was a prank from her, though he never bothered asking about it.

"I'm a curious guy Elena, even if I am a couple thousand years old, so I'm curious as to who this mystery guy is" Elena snickered and replied "well, he has a tendency to dress in Hawaiian shirts a lot" Poseidon nodded while mimicking taking notes with a mock serious expression on his face which Elena found quite humorous.

Elena rolled her eyes and continued, "he also has dark hair, eyes that make you think of the sea, a fantastic body – especially for his age – and clusters of gorgeous freckles. Oh and he carries what the mortals see as a bucket & fishing rod, but what is actually a trident. And he also looks hot in Greek armour come to think of it and has a trident tattooed on his arm" Elena finished, looking anywhere but at Poseidon while turning coca-cola red again and kept fiddling with her guitar pick (she had ADHD as part of being a demigod – she didn't mind it but it got annoying now and again).

Poseidon just sat there in stunned silence. _Elena likes me?! But I'm a god, one of the big three, one of the 12 Olympians! Blimey..._ he thought. "Y-you like me?" he asked nervously. Elena looked at him and nodded, her skin returning to its normal colour. "Yes, Poseidon. I do like you a lot" she replied with a small smile, blushing slightly.

"Well I have a bit of a confession to make myself I'm to be honest here" he said, sitting up and looking her in the eye. "Ok" Elena replied, wondering what he was going to confess. Poseidon sighed and took her hands which were quite soft, despite how often she practised archery and gripped her wand as she was a witch as well as a demigod.

_I wonder how she handles being magical as well as being a demigod..._ Poseidon thought. "What I wanted to tell you is that I have grown very fond of you Elena, as more than a friend, like a boyfriend and his girlfriend" said Poseidon. Elena sucked in a breath. _Oh my gods he likes me! Even though mortal and immortal doesn't exactly work out... wow!_ Elena thought as a bright smile graced her features.

"You really like me?" she asked, just to be sure. Poseidon grinned and nodded. "Yes Elena Mikaelson, I do have feelings for you" he whispered, slowly leaning into her while gently brushing her hair out of her face that had fallen out of her messy ponytail. She leant in and the pair closed the remaining distance and their lips met in a glorious combination of the sun and the sea. Man and woman. Mortal and immortal. God and demigoddess. Their kiss had started out slowly and gently then increased in passion until they felt the need to breathe. They broke apart, their chests heaving.

"(4) ότι ήταν απίστευτος!" Elena exclaimed. Poseidon grinned and replied "(5) δεν μπορώ υποστηρίζουν με ότι" Elena laughed and said "What'll we do now fishy?" Poseidon thought for a moment, his eyes darkening in lust while taking in Elena's body. "Why dont we take this to the bedroom?" he said in a low husky tone that sent shivers down Elena's spine.

She smiled back and grinned. "Sure thing" she replied, standing up, putting her guitar pick back into her satchel and holding her hand out to Poseidon. He took it and he mist-travelled them to her room where they dropped their belongings and kissed again, with more passion than they had on the beach.

Elena kicked off her flip-flops and (almost) ripped off her shorts while Poseidon ditched his clothes. While he was taking his shirt and shorts off, he saw her eyes darken with undisguised lust as she took off her bikini. Then the two fell onto her bed, passionately making out when their bodies joined in the most intimate way possible.

Mid-late afternoon found them tangled in Elena's bed naked, while Elena was sleeping, Poseidon held her and gently traced patterns on her skin. Elena sighed softly in her sleep and snuggled closer to Poseidon. He smiled and chuckled quietly so as not to wake her, though several seconds later her eyes opened and she saw the handsome sea god gazing at her. "Hey" he whispered softly. "Hey yourself" she whispered back.

They leant in to kiss but her stomach growled, ruining the moment. Elena let out a peal of giggles and untangled herself torturously slowly, causing Poseidon to groan. Elena snickered as she got dressed again into denim shorts and a gold sparkly halter-neck top and gold high heeled shoes. Then she waved her wand, making her hair style itself into a fancy yet casual curled up-do, then her golden hair accessories float and clip into place.

Then she charmed her makeup on and packed her things that she took everywhere into her satchel. Poseidon had gotten dressed in the meantime and had been wondering how she managed to fit everything she needed in. "How do you fit everything in that?" he asked while doing up some of the buttons of his shirt.

"Undetectable extension charm" Elena replied, looking around for her money pouch that she stored her drachma's in. Poseidon held it out to her as he'd added some drachmas into it for her. "Thanks fishy" she said and added it to her bag. Then hand in hand they walked down to the kitchen where Poseidon quickly prepared them some food.

Elena made them both a cosmopolitan and conjured a mini brazier and she scraped a small portion of her food and said "(6) Απόλλων" then they both dug in after Elena charmed the flames to change colour. Then when they were finished Poseidon quickly changed his clothes to a beach tank top and green boardies, though he kept the black billabong flip-flops. Then Elena apparated them to the beach where there were tiki torches set up for the beach party that afternoon, most likely going into the night.

"(7) Έλενα! Έλενα, επί εδώ!" Elena's close friend Mark Evans called out from the 'music station' as they dubbed it. Elena jogged over to mark, taking her heels off as she made her way over with Poseidon close behind. "(8) Σημειώστε! Μεγάλος να βλέπω εσείς φίλε!" Elena chirped back, both friends slipping into their habit of speaking Greek which they had studied intently at Camp Half-Blood when they stayed there.

"Oh markie! You're finally here! Go away Mikaelson, we don't want you here" said Mariana Nash, one of the snobbiest girls Elena had the misfortune to meet, not counting some of the Aphrodite campers at Camp Half-Blood where she spent her summer, most of the time. "Seriously Nash? 'Go away Mikaelson, we don't want you here'? That the best you can come up with? (9) Εγώ θα έτσι αγάπη να προβολή αυτήν μόλις τι εγώ μπορώ κάνω ότι αυτή δεν μπορώ!" said Elena, the last sentence in Greek to Mark and Poseidon, knowing full well that Mariana wouldn't be able to understand her.

"(10) Αυτό θα ήθελα να δω, κανένα αδίκημα στο Λόρδο Άδη, αλλά Φοβού σαν ημίθεος απαξιωθεί!" said Mark who was struggling to hold in his laughter. "(11) Θα ήθελα να πληρώσει σε δραχμές για να δείτε ότι" said Poseidon who was also struggling to avoid laughing. "(12) Μετρήστε μου σε πάρα σήμα" said a beautiful feminine voice, the three of them turned around to see Aphrodite, the goddess of love & beauty standing there in the same outfit as Elena, except her top and shoes were pink.

"(13) κυρία Αφροδίτη" said Mark and Elena in unison as they bowed in a polite gesture out of habit. "(14) Γεια Σημειώστε, Έλενα" Aphrodite, giving both demigods a hug, holding Mark for a bit longer. They broke apart and partied into the night.

**A/N: Welcome to my new crossover "The Pureblood & The Demigoddess". I've decided to make this in the same timeline as "Not Just Werewolves" for the same reasons. Speaking of NJW, I'm hoping to have a new chapter up, I just need to research 1500's lifestyles a bit more thoroughly. Anyway this is a marauder era fic and in the PJ sector I've decided to make it after the Giant War (you know, all the hoo-ha with Gaia AKA Terra) and I'll try to incorporate as many of the characters as I can to the best of my current abilities. The other prologue should be up soon, this is pretty much the intro of one of the demigod/witch characters, the other prologue will be for the other demigod/witch and then the story should kick into gear. See ya, JediGirl95**

**Oh before I forget, here are the Greek translations:**

**1 – Greetings my Lords Poseidon, Zeus and Apollo (Elena)**

**2 – Elena, so good to see you again (Poseidon)**

**3 – Good to see you too fishy (Elena)**

**4 – That was incredible! (Elena)**

**5 – Can't argue with that (Poseidon)**

**6 – Apollo (Elena)**

**7 – Elena! Elena, over here! (Mark)**

**8 – Mark! Great to see you buddy (Elena)**

**9 – I would so love to show her just what I can do that she can't (Elena)**

**10 – That I would love to see, no offence to Lord Hades but hell hath no fury like a demigod scorned! (Mark)**

**11 – I would pay drachmas to see that (Poseidon)**

**12 – Count me in to Mark (Aphrodite)**

**13 – Lady Aphrodite (Elena & Mark)**

**14 – Hi Mark, Elena (Aphrodite)**

**And if there are any readers that speak Greek, your assistance with translating would be greatly appreciated, as I'm not sure how accurate Google translate is and I (sadly) can't speak Greek though I would like to learn at some point...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Annabelle Evans

The Pureblood & The Demigoddess – Prologue 2

**Summertime 1995, elsewhere in Long Island – **Mark Evans was walking along the street to the music shop to pick up some equipment he and his close friend Elena Mikaelson had decided to hire for the beach party that they were holding that night.

Just as he was about to walk into the store, he bumped into his crush (he was busy scrolling through the playlist he was intending to use that night on his iPod) Aphrodite. "Oh! (15) Λυπάμαι Αφροδίτη, δεν ήμουν βλέποντας όπου πήγαινα" Mark apologised, going bright red. Aphrodite laughed and replied "(16) Αυτό είναι εντάξει Mark, δεν ήμουν δίνοντας πραγματικά την προσοχή στο σημείο όπου πήγαινα είτε" she indicated to her iPod that she'd been scrolling through.

Mark grinned and asked her "(17) Θα θέλατε να με συνοδεύσει για να πάρει τον εξοπλισμό για απόψε?" gesturing to the music store. "(18) βέβαιος" she replied, taking his hand as she had a crush on him too. He grinned and they walked into the store.

While Mark talked with the store manager, Aphrodite looked around at the instruments that were available and was in awe of what the mortals had come up with. Shortly afterwards they left and brought the equipment to Mark's house.

They deposited the equipment (speakers, microphone's etc) in the lounge room and they sat at the kitchen table, chatting about various topics. Mark got up to get himself a drink and asked "Would you like anything to drink Aph?" "if you have the ingredients, I'd love a 'blue sex' cocktail" said Aphrodite using air quotations for the 'blue sex' part.

Mark blushed, nodded and got her the requested cocktail while making one for himself. He levitated the tray over with his wand back to the table (10 ½ inch laurel & myrtle with a raven feather core). Aphrodite took her drink and had a sip. "Damn that's a great cocktail Mark" she complimented. Mark grinned and said "Thanks".

He looked around his living room and noticed his flowers that were on the windowsill were a bit sad & sorry. "Aguamenti" he muttered and a jet of water flew onto the plants, "Herbivicus" he added and the flowers came back to their prime state.

"So markie, I'm curious. How's your love life going?" Aphrodite asked, looking anywhere but at Mark. "Well I haven't really done anything in the romance department of my life, usually because I'm a little busy at Camp Half-Blood when I go there with Elena during the summer and yeah I just haven't really thought about it much" Mark replied, staring into the contents of his cocktail glass, flushing slightly.

"Ok then, is Elena interested in anyone?" "Yeah, she's interested in Poseidon" Mark replied, thinking of the crush he has on Aphrodite. "Hmm that's interesting, I wonder if that union will result in a demigod?" Aphrodite mused. "If Elena has a baby he or she will also be magical too" Mark added, staring at Aphrodite. Aphrodite noticed and asked "What are you staring at?" "The most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, mortal or immortal" he replied with a grin on his face.

Aphrodite smiled and said "So if you're not in a relationship then do you by any chance happen to have a crush on anybody?" with a knowing grin on her face. Mark flushed even more, took a few deep breaths to calm down and get his heart rate back under control.

He turned so that he was facing Aphrodite, the goddess of love herself and took her hands in his (_so soft, beautiful and feminine_ he thought to himself) and looked into her eyes which were a beautiful shade of blue, like a sunny day on a tropical island.

"(19) Αφροδίτη, η γυναίκα μου αρέσει ... είναι σας" he said in Greek. Aphrodite's smile, which was usually pretty bright, suddenly brightened even more and happiness radiated through her body, giving a subtle glow. "Really?" she whispered back in English, she was hoping that Mark loved her for her, not just all the goddess side of her. "Really Really" he whispered back as they slowly leant towards each other, cocktails, wands and plants forgotten.

Aphrodite whispered "That's good because I like you too Mark, like I think I may even love you" she whispered before they closed the remaining distance between them (not that there was much left) and their lips met in a sweet yet caring, loving and passionate kiss. Both marvelled from the feeling that surged through them as they tenderly kissed each other before pulling away to breathe.

"(20) Πω πω, πραγματικά είναι μια απίστευτη γυναίκα" said Mark as they sat on the couch, holding each other closely. Aphrodite chuckled and said "(21) Και είστε ένα απίστευτο άνθρωπο" while hugging him and gently running her hand over his chest.

Mark leant his head back and moaned softly with his eyes shut, as he enjoyed the feeling of her hand running up and down his chest, periodically dipping dangerously low. She sighed contentedly when she heard him moan and decided to tease him further by letting her hand slip even lower.

When she did that, Mark opened his eyes and spoke in a husky tone, "How bout we move this –" he gestured to themselves "– to my bedroom and move things along" with undisguised lust in his eyes.

Aphrodite grinned devilishly and got up and deliberately brushed her groin with his making him growl, pick up his wand, cradle Aphrodite in his arms and apparate them to his room where he non-verbally banished their clothes to the other side of the room in a pile (had he been able to concentrate the clothes would have folded themselves into a pile) and they promptly resumed making out.

As they passionately played tonsil hockey, their arousals both heightened to extremes and Mark walked them towards his bed and they lay on it, still with their lips glued together. "(22) Θεοί του Ολύμπου! Σημειώστε, που αισθάνεται υπέροχα!" Aphrodite cried as they touched each other in very heated foreplay.

"(23) Γλυκό Αφροδίτη!" Mark cried as Aphrodite touched the area he needed her most. "(24) Παρακαλώ Σημειώστε, παρακαλώ να μου έρωτα!" Aphrodite cried as the sensations she was feeling were driving her mad with need.

"(25) Με χαρά μου κυρία Αφροδίτη" Mark whispered ... Three-thirty in the afternoon found Aphrodite and Mark cuddled up in bed comfortably, with their limbs entangled, both sleeping peacefully, until Marks alarm that he'd set to remind him to get the equipment for the beach party to the beach went off.

"_Di Immortales_..." Mark grumbled as he reached for his wand and waved it to dismiss the alarm. Aphrodite woke up when he left the bed to silence the alarm. "What was that about?" she asked while yawning and stretching.

"Hmm? Oh that was a reminder to take the beach party music equipment down to the beach" Mark replied as he put some clothes on. He ended up wearing boardies, flip-flops and a band tee.

Aphrodite got out of bed and got herself dressed into denim shorts, a pink glittery halter neck cut-off tank top that Elena had given her for Christmas and her pink high heeled shoes.

Then she fixed her hair and makeup, got her bag that she'd been carrying with her earlier then she and mark went downstairs and had a snack then they took the music equipment to the beach where some stalls were being set up. "Hey Mark! Can you set up the music stuff over there?" said one of Mark's mates indicating to a sectioned off part of the beach.

"Sure thing mate!" Mark replied and he and Aphrodite set up the equipment. Aphrodite went to get herself a drink while Mark got the equipment they were using set up. Meanwhile Aphrodite was socialising with everyone on her way to the bar when she was stopped by a group of snobbish girls that didn't like her (or Elena) for some reason.

"Who are you and why are you here? You shouldn't even be here, this is for the people we like only" said the leader of the group, whose name was Marina Nash. "Seriously? You dont even recognise me? I'm Aphrodite. I'm here to socialise with people, hang out with friends, dance, drink and whatever else you do at a party.

And what makes you think I shouldn't be here? And besides, you didn't have veto power over who was invited, last I heard there were flyers all over town saying whoever was legal to drink was allowed to come. Now if you lovely ladies dont mind I'm going to get myself a Long Island Iced Tea. And before I forget, Marina sweetie, that colour and style doesn't suit you. Try something a little darker and a few inches longer, and smaller heels for your shoes. And with the makeup, definitely loosen up.

Only a light layer of foundation, a few shades lighter, a tiny bit of blush, some lip-gloss, I'm thinking melon. As for your eyes, maybe a liner that matches your dress and a natural or gold/bronze shadow and not that much mascara. You girls ought to take that advice too, you are all in too much makeup and too little clothes and are trying too hard" said Aphrodite, adding a lot of sarcasm to the word 'lovely' as she, like Elena, couldn't stand Marina.

She walked up to the bar and asked for a long island iced tea with a shot of nectar, tossing the barman (who she knew was a demigod) a drachma as a tip. The barman grinned and made her drink and handed it to her saying "A Long Island Iced Tea with a shot of nectar for the lovely Aphrodite" with a cheeky grin.

Aphrodite chuckled and went walking around the beach again, stopping to chat with people periodically, and then she went back over to Mark and saw that Elena and Poseidon had stopped in.

She had just walked up to them when Marina tried to get Elena to leave and then Elena said "Seriously Nash? 'Go away Mikaelson, we don't want you here'? That the best you can come up with? (9/26) Εγώ θα έτσι αγάπη να προβολή αυτήν μόλις τι εγώ μπορώ κάνω ότι αυτή δεν μπορώ!" Aphrodite almost laughed out loud but kept quiet as she wanted to see where this went before announcing herself.

The situation got even more funny when Marina went brick red (which Aphrodite immediately noted did not look good on her along with what she told Marina about earlier) as she couldn't understand what they were saying. "(10/27) Αυτό θα ήθελα να δω, κανένα αδίκημα στο Λόρδο Άδη, αλλά Φοβού σαν ημίθεος απαξιωθεί!" said Mark who was struggling to hold in his laughter.

"(11/28) Θα ήθελα να πληρώσει σε δραχμές για να δείτε ότι" said Poseidon, who Aphrodite noticed was also trying to avoid laughing though his ocean-like eyes sparkled with mirth. "(12/29) Μετρήστε μου σε πάρα σήμα" said Aphrodite who was also very amused. The group of friends (not counting marina) all turned to see Aphrodite standing there.

"(13/30) κυρία Αφροδίτη" said Mark and Elena in unison as they bowed in a polite gesture out of habit. "(14/31) Γεια Σημειώστε, Έλενα" Aphrodite, giving both demigods a hug, holding Mark for a bit longer. They broke apart and partied into the night.

**A/N: Well there's the second prologue done, might have the actual first chapter up over the weekend if I get time or remember to... anyway these prologues were for the 2 main characters who are obviously going to be demigods, and witches too. More translations and again if any of you readers speak Greek I would really appreciate your help with all the English to Greek translating stuff here. If you get a little muddled as to all the lines and what they say, just read this A/N, I'll put the translations down the bottom for you.****Please rate and review, it makes me happy and kind of motivates me to keep writing. I have some exciting – well, what I'd consider exciting – plots and ideas in mind so stay tuned for chapter 1 (technically 3 but whatever) of The Pureblood & The Demigoddess. Love ya's! JediGirl95 out**

**15 – Oh! I'm so sorry Aphrodite, I wasn't watching where I was going (Mark)**

**16 – That's ok Mark, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going either (Aphrodite)**

**17 – Would you like to accompany me to pick up the equipment for tonight? (Mark)**

**18 – Sure (Aphrodite)**

**19 – Aphrodite, the woman I like... is you (Mark)**

**20 – Wow, you truly are an incredible woman (Mark)**

**21 – And you are an incredible man (Aphrodite)**

**22 – Gods of Olympus! Mark, that feels wonderful! (Aphrodite)**

**23 – Sweet Aphrodite! (Mark)**

**24 – Please Mark, please make love to me! (Aphrodite)**

**25 – With pleasure my Lady Aphrodite (Mark)**

**26 – I would so love to show her just what I can do that she can't (Elena)**

**27 – That I would love to see, no offence to Lord Hades but hell hath no fury like a demigod scorned! (Mark)**

**28 – I would pay drachmas to see that (Poseidon)**

**29 – Count me in too Mark (Aphrodite)**

**30 – Lady Aphrodite (Elena & Mark)**

**31 – Hi Mark, Elena (Aphrodite)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Anastasia & Annabelle P1

**Chapter 3 – Anastasia and Annabelle's childhood – Part 1**

**Late August 1995, Long Island –**One morning Mark was sleeping peacefully when his phone started ringing, his ringtone being the guitar solo just before the bass solo in 'Orion' by Metallica. "Di Immortales..." he muttered, standing up, stretching and grabbing his phone from the chest of drawers it had been sitting on. "Hello?" he said while yawning.

"Hey Mark, it's Elena" "Oh hey Lena!" said Mark, in a more cheerful tone than he had 10 seconds ago – he'd been nursing a crush on Elena Mikaelson. "Someone's in a good mood this morning" "Maybe that's because I'm on the phone talking to a gorgeous woman with auburn hair and golden/bronze eyes" said Mark in a cheeky/flirty tone.

"Oh? And who might the lucky woman be?" asked Elena, playing along even though she knew he was talking about her. "Hmm let's see... I think it was... Elena Mikaelson, granddaughter of Apollo" "Yay –" Elena started to say before groaning; she'd been nauseous the last few days and had no idea why. "Elena? Are you ok?" asked Mark in concern. "No!" Elena squeaked.

"I'll be over in a minute" he said then hung up and got himself dressed and apparated to Elena's flat. In the meantime, Elena dropped her phone on her bed and ran to the toilet with her hand clamped on her mouth. She flipped up the toilet seat and threw up violently. Then she heard Mark apparate in as she threw up again.

He walked up to her and held her hair out of the way and rubbed her back as her body was shaking as she was crying. "Hey Lena, I'm here, I'm here" he said softly to her as she cried. "Oh Mark, I dont know what's wrong with me" she sobbed into his chest, staining it with salt water, but he didn't mind. He cradled her and rocked her gently as he flushed the toilet.

"How long has this been going for?" he asked. "A few days, mainly in the mornings but sometimes the afternoon too" she replied. Mark thought about what she had told him, wondering what condition would make her feel that awful. "Have you had a period lately?" he asked gently. Elena thought for a moment. When was the last time she had a period?

"Not for a few months, since we were at the beach party with Poseidon and Aphrodite" she replied, before comprehension dawned on her face. "Oh my god... Mark, I think I might be pregnant" she said, her face paling. Mark thought for a moment, a curious expression on his face.

'_Hmm... She's been sick the last few days, periodically in the afternoon, hasn't had a period since before the beach party which was when she got it on with Poseidon, both knowing they wouldn't be able to build a relationship up... come to think of it I wonder how Aphrodite's doing'_ he thought, though he didn't think of her as a lifelong partner anymore, Elena now held that spot.

"Well, it does sound like you're pregnant. why dont you get yourself cleaned up, take a nausea relief potion, maybe some nectar, get dressed and we'll get you a test hey?" said mark, helping Elena stand, her legs were a little shaky. She nodded and grinned, hugging him as they walked to her room. She sat on her bed as she was a little weak, so mark picked out some clothes for her.

He picked out a blue skirt, white t-shirt that had a picture of a golden bow & arrow in front of a sun on it and blue canvas shoes and handed them to her. "Can you help me out here? My body feels like jelly" "Sure" Mark helped Elena get dressed, then she took a nausea relief potion, grabbed her bag then they set off to the chemist. Soon they got home from the chemist and grocery store with various foods she's started craving. Elena grabbed the test from the bags and went to the bathroom to take it.

When she was done she set the test on the bench and waited a few minutes with Mark's arms around her. After the few minutes, she picked up the test and almost dropped it again. The result was positive. Mark took the test and looked at it, seeing the vivid pink plus sign.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered. "I'M PREGNANT!" she squealed, tackling mark in a hug to the ground. They stood up again and laughed. Elena suddenly yawned, "I'm gonna go have a nap, and can you book me an ultrasound appointment?" "Sure thing, you get some sleep, you're gonna need it" Mark replied. Then he called up the hospital and made the appointment.

The next day they went to the hospital to get the ultrasound done and confirm the pregnancy. After that, Elena bought an envelope and put a copy of the ultrasound into it (she got 5 copies form the ultrasound tech) along with a note. It said:

'_Dear Poseidon, do you remember that day of the beach party when we were together? This morning I found I was pregnant. _

_Here's a copy of the ultrasound, and I'm keeping the baby and going back to England, but he or she will come to Camp Half-Blood when the time comes. _

_I know that you being a god and me a mortal part-human will mean that we can't raise our baby together but I'll make sure that the baby knows of you. _

_I'm going to stay with Mark, he'll look after us. I'll always hold a place in my heart for you, though I no longer love you as a lifelong partner. _

_Take care of yourself Poseidon, say hi to Grandpa Apollo for me will you? Love, Elena Mikaelson'_

She sealed the envelope and they went to Hermes' postal shop (the OPS store) in Washington DC.

Elena and Mark walked in and saw Hermes serving a customer. When Hermes finished, he looked up and saw Elena and Mark standing at the counter. "Hey Mark! Elena! What brings you here to my little old shop?" he asked in a cheerful tone, cheering Elena up, as Hermes always manages to do. Elena started laughing which quickly turned to a grimace as she groaned and clutched her stomach as another bout of nausea overcame her.

Mark quickly handed her a nausea relief potion and handed the envelope to Hermes. "Is she ok?" Hermes asked as he and Mark sorted out the details of sending the package to Poseidon and ensuring that he'd be the only one to be able to read it. "She's pregnant, and as you could probably guess from the envelope, Poseidon's the father"

Hermes let out a whistle before grinning and coming out from behind the counter to give Elena a hug. "Congratulations Elena" "Thank Uncle Herms, by the way, is George around? I have a present for him" Hermes grinned and picked up his caduceus and George & Martha came to life. "Hey Elena what brings you here?" asked Martha. "Hiya Lena, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" said George.

"I have a present for you and I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant" said Elena, lifting out the bag of rats from her shoulder bag and handed it to Hermes. "Ooh! Is it rats?" "Sure is George" "Congratulations Elena" said Martha, smiling in her snakelike way. "Thanks Martha" "Thanks Lena! Oh rats, rats, rats, I love rats" "I think we all know that" said Mark who tried not to laugh.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but we've gotta pack as we're moving back to England for a while. This kid of mine's gonna be a witch or wizard and I want him or her to go to Hogwarts when he or she turns 11" said Elena. "Well then I'll see you when you return. Do you want me to let Chiron and the other Olympians know?" "Yes please Hermes, bye" said Elena, giving her favourite Uncle a hug and George & Martha kisses before she and Mark left to go back to their flats to pack.

Within the next few weeks they had packed all their belongings, sold their flats for great prices and deposited the funds into their Gringotts vaults.

They travelled back to England and bought a nice 2-storey house that had plenty of space to teach Elena's baby the essentials that it would need to know to survive as a demigod/magical kid. Once she and Mark had settled in, they bought everything they needed for their house including pregnancy books and training equipment for Elena's baby to use when he or she was around 5 or 6.

Elena tried a spell that would determine whether she was pregnant or not and the baby's gender if it was positive. Elena found out she was having a baby girl.

**SEVERAL MONTHS LATER (DECEMBER '95):**"Mark! Do you think we should start painting Anastasia's room now?" Elena called out to Mark from where she was sitting in the baby's room looking at some colour samples. Mark walked into the room levitating paint tins, brushes, rollers, other painting supplies and a tray of food & drinks. "I was just thinking that myself" he said.

They grinned and debated whether to paint the room light pink as parents usually did when they were expecting a girl, or to paint the room a beach theme, complete with moving pictures. "I think the beach idea. She won't know who her dad is for a while but this could be something to give her an idea of what he's like" said Elena. Mark thought for a moment and agreed.

They started painting and within a few hours (including a few breaks for Elena) they had finished – they were going to assemble the furniture the next day. They admired their work then sat on the couch downstairs and talked to Elena's baby bump when they felt a nudge from inside her. "Oh my gods, did Anastasia just kick?!" said Elena. "She did!" the pair were happy and sat on the couch contentedly then they went to bed (in separate beds though).

**FEBRUARY '96:** Elena had been napping in her bed when she woke up, her tummy a bit uncomfortable. She brushed it off as Braxton hicks contractions as she'd been having them a lot. She waddled to her chair in front of her vanity drawer thing and brushed her long auburn hair and braided in two braids, tying yellow ribbons on the ends after securing the braids with hair-ties.

She called out for Mark to help her to the loo then they slowly went downstairs. Just as they reached the bottom Elena gasped and leant on Mark for support as a real contraction occurred. "Elena, is it time?" he asked, trying to stay calm which Elena appreciated.

She nodded and grimaced as her water broke. He helped her over to the couch then apparated to Anastasia's room, grabbed her bag and they floo'd to St Mungo's. Mark contacted their friends & Elena's family saying that she was in labour. 10 long painful hours later, Elena had given birth to a jet-black haired baby girl with eyes as blue as the ocean. "What are you going to name her?" asked Elena's healer as she cleaned up and made sure Elena's body was recovering normally. "Anastasia Melody Mikaelson" she announced.

The next morning Mark came and brought Elena and Anastasia home. When they got to the front door, as they felt like walking home ("I need the exercise anyway" Elena pointed out), they saw a basket with a bundle of blankets in it along with a rose and a note on it along with a few parcels in a bag.

They got to the door and saw that there was a baby girl, fast asleep in the bundle of blankets. They quickly brought the baby in and Elena read the note while Mark cradled the baby in his arms – Anastasia was sleeping in her crib in Elena's room with the baby monitor on.

"Dear Mark, I know it has been a long time since we last talked but when we were together around the same time that Elena and Poseidon were, I fell pregnant with this baby. I would have raised her myself but as you know, demigods have to be raised by their mortal parent. I haven't named her yet but she has eyes as green as emeralds and hair like fire.

Say hi to Elena for me and congratulations on her baby too, Hermes filled me in and I swore to keep it secret, as Zeus, Hades and Poseidon had made a pact to not sire any more demigod children, but that fell through with only Hades keeping his oath...

Anyway, good luck in raising our daughter, and dont worry, I made sure I was here in England when she was born so she'll go to Hogwarts too. Love from Aphrodite"

"So what are you going to name her? What will we tell the girls when they ask about their parents?" said Elena. "Annabelle Rose Evans, and I'm not sure at the moment" "How about we raise them as sisters for now and cross that bridge when we get to it?" suggested Elena.

Mark nodded and cradled his baby girl closer, Elena smiled at the scene. "When the girls wake up, why dont we take them out and get more supplies? Anastasia will go through them pretty quickly but with Annabelle we'll run out in no time" Mark said. Elena nodded in agreement. Mark went up to their room and conjured another newborn crib, complete with a mattress and blanket and gently laid Annabelle in it. Annabelle's crib was pink with a heart carved into the end.

Anastasia's was light blue with a dolphin on the end. "Sleep well my little princesses, mommy and daddy are close by" he murmured to the pair of them, gently stroking their little heads. He heard a sniffle and turned to see Elena leaning against the doorway, wiping tears from her eyes. "She looks like Poseidon doesn't she" whispered Elena, gazing at her daughter Anastasia.

"Yeah she does... my Annabelle looks a bit like Aphrodite too come to think of it" he replied. "Nah, I think Annabelle's more like you in appearance, at least while asleep" Elena whispered. "How would you know that?" he asked curiously. Elena blushed and replied, "Whenever I was unable to sleep shortly before giving birth to Anastasia, I would watch you while you were asleep" she replied.

Mark smiled softly. "Well if Annabelle looks like me asleep, then I gotta say that Anastasia looks like you too" "And how do you work that one out?" "Same way you did, I watched you sleep when you were exhausted during the day, when I carried you up to your bed, you look absolutely beautiful, like the sun on a tropical island" Elena grinned and hugged Mark.

**POTTER MANOR – LATE MARCH:** Dorea sighed contentedly as she placed her newborn son James into his cot and tucked him in. She was happy with her life; she had a wonderful husband Charlus Potter, a lovely home in Potter Manor, and her baby boy James. Although there was one thing that she'd been a little unnerved about. Charlus was not James' father.

Dorea had been several weeks pregnant when she and Charlus got married; thankfully he was not angry that James wasn't his son biologically. He was actually quite happy that Dorea was pregnant as he had always wanted to be a father. "Dorea?" Charlus asked quietly, walking into the room and seeing her watch over James as he slept. "Isn't he wonderful Charlus?" she asked.

Charlus smiled and kissed baby James' head gently, so as not to wake him up and kissed Dorea on her cheek. "He certainly is Dorea. As you know I am not angry that James isn't mine biologically, but I have to admit I am curious as to whom his father actually is" he said, massaging her shoulders. Dorea took his hand and led them over to the couch where they sat down.

"What do you know of Greek mythology?" she asked, in a serious tone, looking into his eye so he could see she was serious. "A fair bit, why?" "You're probably going to think I'm crazy, but its real, the mythology. Lords Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, Hephaestus, Ladies Hera, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, all of them are real" she replied.

"The gods of Olympus are real?" he asked, wonder in his tone, he had always admired the gods, but never knew they actually existed until now. "Yes they are real Charlus. One of the Olympian 12 is the father of James" she took a breath before continuing. "Lord Hermes, god of the roadways, thieves and merchants is James' father. James is a demigod and will have to go to camp half-blood when the time is right" said Dorea, in the serious tone again.

"Wow... I suppose we'll have to keep his demigod side hidden somehow until then I'm guessing" "Yes. As much as I'd like to let it flourish, it wouldn't be safe for him. We'll have to put strong wards to keep his dyslexia dormant. Once he starts complaining about not being able to read we'll have to put a rune on him to enable him to read English or rune a pair of glasses to do that"

**GRIMMAULD PLACE – ONE MONTH & 3 DAYS LATER:** Walburga and Orion had been having a similar conversation to Dorea and Charlus. Orion was a little annoyed that Walburga had kept the fact that Sirius was also a demigod a secret from him, but understood why she had to.

They had decided to give him a pair of glasses with runes to translate any language he sees into English or make it easy to read if it was already in English. Both sets of parents decided to leave the ADHD as it was, as it was only the dyslexia that would give them troubles until they found out who they really were.

Bellatrix's parents had decided to do the same. Bellatrix Gemini Black was also a demigod, along with more than a dozen other children. They had decided to limit the dyslexia but not do much about the ADHD. They trusted their children to look after themselves

**A/N: There you have it, Chapter 1! While I like having followers and being favourited, I would appreciate some reviews. Tell me how you're finding this story, criticism (preferably good/constructive), ideas and all that. Anyways I have awesome ideas in mind, so review, rate, favourite, follow etc. to see what happens next! And please if any of you speak Greek please let me know for future chapters! Bye bye, JediGirl95 **


	4. Chapter 4 - Sleepover! :D

**Annabelle & Anastasia's childhood part 2**

**FEBRUARY 2001, LONDON -** early one morning in early February, the neighbourhood was quiet and still, the occupants still in their slumber. For one house, that was about to change. "Anya! Anya! Wake up! Wake up!" Annabelle Evans whisper shouted to her sister Anastasia Mikaelson who was still asleep.

Anastasia groaned and mumbled some curses in Greek (Annabelle and Anastasia along with the other demigods eventually discovered that regular rules go out the window when you're a half-blood), but she sat up, still mumbling and rubbing her eyes while clutching her toy hippocampus. "Why are we up so early Anna?" She asked while yawning, she wasn't fully awake yet.

"We're nearly five Anya! It's the first of febwuawy today!" Annabelle squealed quietly, she knew not to wake up their parents too early in the morning. "Yay!" squealed Anastasia. "We're gonna be five soon! We're gonna be five soon! We're gonna be five soon!" Annabelle and Anastasia sang and they danced around their room, holding eachother's hands with their toys under their arms. Annabelle had a toy doe, Anastasia had a toy hippocampus.

"Alice is coming over too! I hope she brings binky, that way he and emmie and rainbow can all play together!" Anastasia exclaimed. Their friend Alice Montgomery was coming to the girl's house for a sleepover along with a few other kids. Alice also had a toy donkey called binky that she loved to death, like Annabelle and emmie, and Anastasia and rainbow. "Let's go wake mommy and daddy up" said Lily.

Anastasia grinned and the two toddlers crept to their parent's room, where Annabelle's dad Mark and Anastasia's mom Elena were still asleep and cuddled up together. Annabelle looked at Anastasia, and held up 3 fingers. She put them down one by one and when she put the last one down they jumped on the bed and pounced lightly on their parents then quickly scrambled off and stood at the end on the floor.

Elena and Mark sat up quickly in surprise and laughed at the innocent expressions on their girls faces. "Hmm I wonder who pounced on us to wake us up this morning?" Said Elena, looking around, pretending to search for the girls who ducked and hid under the bed, giggling quietly, hands clamped tight on their mouths. "I don't know Elena, I think we should go looking for them" said mark, playing along.

Elena walked around their room, deliberately stomping her feet and said "I wonder where Annabelle and Anastasia are? Maybe they're the ones that woke us up! We'd better find them mark" she said, trying not to laugh. While the couple looked in the most obvious places, Annabelle and Anastasia crept out from under the bed only to scurry back under when they turned in the beds direction. Both girls panting quietly, "That was close" Anastasia whispered, "yeah" Annabelle replied.

Little did the two girls know that Elena and Mark had decided to make this a form of training for when they were older. Deciding to observe the adults actions, the kids watched their parents, knowing they never look under the bed. Once the adults had their attentions focused on other hiding places, the little girls ran out and tackled their parents while making roaring noises. "Raaa! Raaa! Raaa" they shouted, making their toys attack too.

Elena mock gasped in fright. "Oh no mark, save me, I'm being attacked!" "Help me Lena, I'm being attacked too!" The adults scampered for the bed, the tots not far behind them and they collapsed in a heap with the 4 year olds sitting on top of them grinning triumphantly. "We caught you, we caught you!" Annabelle and Annabeth sang, hi-fiving eachother, and bumping fists and their secret victory handshake.

"Morning girls, thanks for waking us up!" Said Elena, hugging her girls. Even though Annabelle's mother was Aphrodite, Elena treated Annabelle as her own. Mark always treated Anastasia as his own, even though her father was Poseidon.

**5 YEARS PREVIOUSLY -** Hermes had given Poseidon the letter from Elena. Poseidon was a little miffed about her going to England and taking his child with her, but had understood that the baby would need to go to Hogwarts to be able to control her magical abilities. He was fine with whatever Elena decided as long as she came to camp half-blood when the time came.

_Should I tell them that Anastasia isn't my only demigod child? No, I shouldn't. Zeus wasn't too happy about Percy when he found out about him, I can't endanger Anastasia. She's just a baby. My baby. I will send her gifts though_, he thought and had a Cyclops forge a seashell/clam pendant from celestial bronze, colour it to a golden/bronze colour and her name written on the front in white/silver.

Then he bewitched to play a lullaby and have a scene of mermaids swimming around in Atlantica, one of his kingdoms. Then he took it to Hermes to send to Elena in England, along with a note.

_My dearest Anastasia,_

_I'm not sure how I'll say this, so I'll just come out with it._

_I am your father Anastasia and I'm so sorry that I cannot be around you._

_My brother has expressly forbidden us (me and my family members) from having contact with our offspring. _

_I suppose I should tell you who I am, but it is not safe for you to know yet. Your mother knows when the right time to tell you will be. This parcel contains my gift to you, as my brother forbade us from ever contacting you. That is why I never contacted you until you read this letter._

_One day when you come to camp - your mother and stepfather will know what I mean, they were campers there themselves and still are - we will meet, you will meet others like yourself and train to survive, though I think your mother will start that early on. _

_When you open this parcel, put on the item inside and never take it off. Ask your mother to put protection on it so only certain people can touch it and so that it can never be lost, stolen or destroyed. It also contains an option for your future should you choose to accept it when you feel ready for it. If you're don't accept that option I will more than understand, as it's kind of a big responsibility. _

_Take care my daughter; I will see you when the time comes._

_All my love, _

_Your father._

Poseidon put the finished note into an envelope and wrote "Anastasia Melody Mikaelson, for your 11th birthday" on it and put it into the box and gave it to Hermes who gave him a hug and went to his shop to have it sent to Elena and Mark's house, but he decided to send it himself.

Hermes walked up the street to the house that Elena lived in. He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Elena standing there, holding her newborn daughter. "Uncle Hermes! What a surprise, would you like to come in?" "Sure Elena," Elena led him inside and they sat at the kitchen table where Mark served up breakfast for the three of them and started feeding Annabelle from a bottle.

Hermes said hello to the awake babies who smiled at him, as if they knew who he was, which made him smile. "So what brings you here Herms?" Asked Elena in between bites of food while she bottle-fed Anastasia. "Poseidon sent a package to you but I thought I should deliver it myself," he replied while eating. "By the way Mark, you are an excellent cook" "Thanks Hermes" he replied.

After they were done eating, Elena and Mark got dressed, put Anastasia and Annabelle in their cribs and sat in the lounge and Hermes handed the package to Mark while Elena signed the delivery notepad. Then Elena opened the box and picked up the package underneath the envelope. She opened it to see a seashell/clam pendant. She opened it to see a bubble vision of Atlantica while a sweet lullaby played. "Oh Anastasia will love that when she's older"

**PRESENT TIME –** "Righto. How about mommy helps you girls get dressed and daddy will go make us breakfast?" Anastasia and Annabelle nodded eagerly and ran to their room. Elena and Mark shared a brief kiss (they had gotten together several months ago) and got themselves dressed.

Mark went downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast started while Elena went to the girl's room. Upon entering the room she leaned against the door watching Anastasia and Annabelle dancing around their room, singing along to their favourite song from a movie they'd watched recently.

"So what do you girls want to wear today? Alice is coming over too isn't she? Along with Remus, James and Sirius?" "We want to wear leggings-" "-pink for Anna, blue for me-" "white skirts-" "-purple tank tops-" "-and black canvas shoes!" the girls replied, saying the last four words simultaneously. Elena chuckled "Well let's find those clothes and put them on shall we?"Anastasia and Annabelle whooped and set off tracking the specified clothes down and putting them on.

Then Elena French braided the girl's hair out of their face and tied ribbons at the end of the braids – pink for Annabelle and turquoise for Anastasia. Then they all went downstairs (bringing emmie and rainbow with them), ate breakfast and got the things they'd need for their play date/sleepover.

**GRIMMAULD PLACE:** "Sirius! Regulus! Breakfast time darlings!" said Walburga Black, walking into the room her sons Sirius and Regulus shared, gently shaking them to wake them up. "Mommy, why are we up so early?" asked Regulus as Sirius padded over to the bathroom.

"Well sweetie we've got to have breakfast, then we have to get dressed and pack a bag as you two have a play date with Anastasia Mikaelson and Annabelle Evans today, James Potter and Remus Lupin are going over too, remember?" "Oh yeah!" Regulus laughed as he remembered. "Yay I get to see James and Anya and Anna and Remy!" squealed Sirius as he came out of the bathroom.

"Ok boys let's get you two dressed" said Orion Black as he came into the room to see where they were. Fifteen minutes later the two boys were dressed in jeans and t-shirts with sneakers. Sirius' backpack had some toys in it along with his toy hawk 'herms'. Regulus had the same except his toy was an owl called 'snow'.

They headed downstairs to have breakfast which their elf Kreacher cooked for them then they floo'd to the Mikaelson house. "Elena's house!" they said before being whisked away by the green flames. They stepped out at the other end of the link and stood by the fireplace. Elena walked into the lounge room when she heard the floo and hugged the Blacks.

"Hi Walburga, Orion. Hey Sirius and Regulus, how are you two?" she said, hugging the boys who hugged her back. "Anastasia! Annabelle! Sirius and Regulus are here!" Elena called up the stairs then hurried back to the kitchen to take some sugar cookies out of the oven.

Anastasia and Annabelle ran down the stairs bringing emmie and rainbow with them. "Siri!" Anastasia squealed, tackling him in a hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Sirius hugged her back and gave her a kiss on her cheek, both of them unaware that their little moment was being filmed.

"Reggie!" Annabelle chimed in, the pair of them hugging each other, their little moment being filmed. "OK who wants cookies!" sang Elena, levitating a tray of freshly frosted cookies. The kids happily took one and they ate them happily.

**POTTER MANOR:** "James! Hera! Breakfast time!" Dorea called up the stairs as she served up pancakes for her and her family to eat. James and his little sister Hera came downstairs being carried by their dad (technically Hera's dad and James' stepdad but hey, James doesn't know yet).

They sat in their seats and dug in. "are we going to Anna and Anya's place today mum?" asked James, taking a mouthful of orange juice while Hera ate her pancakes in a regal sort of manner.

Once the family had finished they dashed upstairs and got dressed. James wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt along with sneakers. He packed some of his toys into his backpack and grabbed his toy stag Bambi. He raced downstairs and sat on the couch to wait for his parents and sister. Hera came downstairs in her jeans, silver top and sandals with her bag packed and her toy cow moo-moo.

They siblings left their things on the couch, dashed upstairs to their parent's room, went after Dorea called out "enter!" "We're ready!" they sang, eagerly bouncing in place. Dorea and Charlus laughed and they went downstairs and floo'd to the Mikaelson house after they'd gotten what they needed.

"Anna, Anya, Siri, Reggie! Jamesie and Hera are here!" shouted Elena, sticking her head out the window to the 4 kids playing in the backyard. Annabelle ran in and hugged James tightly and kissed him on the cheek. She hugged Hera as well and James' parents as Anastasia hugged them too.

"JAMESIE!" squealed Sirius as he saw his best friend. "SIRI!" James squealed back as the two boys hugged each other (yet again the whole moment was caught on camera) and the floo activated again with the Lupin family stepping out. "Remy! Attie! Artie! Apple!" Anya sang as she hugged the Lupin kids. Elena and Mark glanced at each other and mouthed 'apple?' then chuckled as the kids all went outside and kept playing.

A few hours later, Alice had turned up with binky and other toys. Then the kids all had lunch and decided to watch movies that afternoon. They watched 'A Bug's Life' then 'Anastasia'. Anya was happy about that as she was named after the main character.

For dinner they had spaghetti which they happily devoured. Then they all had baths/showers and set up the sleeping bags in the lounge room after Elena and Mark had magically shifted the furniture out of the way. Then the kids went to sleep as did Elena & Mark.

All in all, the demigods plus Regulus, Hera and the lupins had a great day, without any dyslexia troubles and some minor things that the parents knew had to do with their ADHD.

**Alrighty, thats the next part of their childhood is done! Please please please review! And like my page on facebook, pages/Jedigirl95/459259367517224 .**

**Anyway, next chapter should be up either this time next week or the weekend after next at the latest. Catch ya later! JediGirl95**


End file.
